


sans dire un mot 6

by sean900312



Category: DG - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sean900312/pseuds/sean900312





	sans dire un mot 6

两辆敞篷SUV从克什克旗的凌晨出发，沿着303国道，朝锡林郭勒行进，一路开到了拂晓。  
内蒙已经熬过了最炎热的夏季，早秋清晨的风奔袭千里，裹挟着深夜里带来刺骨寒气，穿越贡格尔草原，向着蒙俄边境呼啸而去。  
车速缓缓放慢，袁浩从副驾驶上站了起来，他戴着墨镜，怒风鼓起长至膝盖的银灰色防晒外套，额前的头发全被吹到了头顶，额头和一点下颌雪白光洁，鼻尖嘴唇却是殷红的。他一只脚踏在车座上，半侧过身，扬着手臂向后面那辆车招手，笑靥璀璨，在空旷的天地间，像一只雪白的鸟，振翅呼和迁徙的族群。  
“看天边！日出了！”  
天光正从草原深处丘脉连绵的地平线上炸裂开来，万丈金芒无边无际延伸出去，荡平低矮的天际下最后一抹沉浮不散的夜色。草原上万马奔腾，以朝圣之势向着阳光初升的地方涌去，大地震荡，嘶鸣遍野。  
袁浩背着相机跳上车座，长腿迈过前面的挡风玻璃，轻巧的落在车前盖上，回头朝着跃跃欲试的曲筱绡伸出手，一把将她也拉了过来，迎着风远眺。  
后面车里的王柏川和包奕凡已经朝着空旷的草原嚎成了一团。  
安迪裹着围巾拿手机拍照，谭宗明索性停了车，举着望远镜站在路边朝马群的方向望。  
“袁浩！你真他妈是个天才！这样的景色，应该让所有被围困在城市中的人们看到，看过了才不枉此生！”曲筱绡激动的抱着袁浩赞美道。  
袁浩朗声笑，然后歪着头举起相机，身上还挂着个曲筱绡，沉着嗓子朝后面喊：“你们都准备好了没有呀！”  
这群人立刻手忙脚乱的理好发型摆好了姿势，在一片恢弘的日出中霸占了国道一角，对着相机一同变成了仿佛没见过世面的初中生。  
一直到那轮巨大的金色光团完全升上了地平线，远处的蒙古包上升起炊烟袅袅。  
疯到后来袁浩的相机已经不知被谁抢走了，他索性摸了根烟，靠在车门上一边瞧着俩女孩自拍一边点了火，狠吸进去一口，吐出来的几乎很少，转瞬便被风吹散了。  
偏有人不让他安生，包奕凡凑过来搂着他肩膀：“光瞧着你给我们拍了，这么美的景色，怎么能不留影，来，走一个！”  
袁浩也不扭捏，天生的好皮囊，哪个姿势定了格都是世界名画。他于是低着头笑，在车门上转了个身，叼着烟一只手随意的将落在额前的头发往后捋，一个动作被包奕凡按了六七次快门，回头去翻看效果，挺大个老爷们也忍不住摇头沉醉。  
“老子自认这辈子跟摄影师一职无缘，但这几张照片拍的，回头调个黑白色挂在网上，一准比那些个明星硬照水平高。”  
谭宗明叼着墨镜蹭过来瞧了一眼，当着袁浩面没好意思说，转头袁浩被曲筱绡拉去合影，才暗戳戳的威胁包奕凡回家弄好了给他电邮一份。  
包奕凡在金色的晨光中吭哧吭哧笑的九分猥琐一分揶揄：“不给。谭总这么能，自己拍去呗，强吻都吻了，强拍的技术难度显然要低很多啊。”  
谭宗明闻言瘫在车座上装死，包奕凡贱兮兮的感慨：“我算见识到了什么叫做吃了上顿没下顿。这不能怪袁浩小心眼，你把人家嘴唇都啃肿了，人家还愿与你同行，已经是承受了直男不能承受之重。”  
说完看了眼不远处正跟曲筱绡在一起笑成个表情包的袁浩。  
他们最初在广西匆匆别过，返程并没有同行，此次朝夕相处才真切的感受到了谭宗明捡到一个什么样的宝贝。袁浩平日里一派淡漠清冷的外表，内里可谓兼成年男子所有为人乐道的魅力涵养而有之，见多识广心思玲珑，俏皮起来甚至还会撒娇……所以说上帝是公平的，他造了一个天神般完美无瑕的袁浩，然后让他遇见了臭不要脸的谭宗明。  
“打个赌吧谭总，你找机会让袁浩当着我们的面亲你一口，他要是亲了而且不揍你，我就按照你在会上给的数据调整包氏的产品结构配合晟煊今年的市场计划，这不是安迪一直要求的么？要是袁浩不愿意，你就在我上星期递给你的那份合同上签字。当然，我不会激你，问你敢不敢赌。如果你想继续谈，包氏愿意配合。”  
“包奕凡。我有的时候很不喜欢你这副自作聪明小资产阶级做派，你要知道，包氏是否干预晟煊的市场，或者袁浩愿不愿意当众与我亲昵，这都不足以改变我对这两件事情宏观上的掌握。但我还是跟你打这个赌，因为——”老男人看着跟曲筱绡疯在一起的袁浩，眯着眼睛意犹未尽：“——他的嘴唇真他妈的又甜又软。”  
包奕凡靠在车座上仰着天笑：“谭总，我总是愿意相信你。”  
谭宗明抱着胳膊，转头瞥了他一眼：“我也相信我自己。”

到达锡林郭勒的时候正是晌午。一行几个人，哪个不是公务繁忙日理万机的人物，所能抽挤出的时间并不多，前一晚在蒙古包睡了一夜的通铺，天色未明便起身赶往目的地考察接洽，上海那边索性委托了律师事务所同时起草合同，可谓朝夕必争了。  
两辆车直接开到了酒店门口，四周便是草原风光，鹿和马遍地跑。这酒店老总是个地道的当地人，当年却是在上海发的家，此次还没打到照面，私下分别沟通过才发现此人竟与袁浩谭宗明包奕凡皆有不同业务上的往来，也算是意外之喜。自然都被尊为上宾，经理亲自来迎，告诉他们海总在北京刚上飞机，各位先洗个澡用个餐，待睡醒了午觉，海总也落了地，再舒舒服服的坐下谈事情。  
这个海总也是个人精，两天之内接了三个不同的电话，为的却是同一件事情，不知其中蹊跷一句没有多问，告诉手下来了都要当爷招呼着，房间也没有提前预留，这会正是旅游淡季，也没有遮掩的必要，满楼都是空房间，随他们挑。  
他们几个一听，包奕凡马上拉着王柏川指着头顶的水晶吊灯兴致勃勃开始研究，曲筱绡瞬间犯了头痛病靠在安迪肩膀上撕都撕不下来，袁浩傻兮兮的抱着一只路边买的小破西瓜，谭宗明站在他旁边贴心的接了过来顺便帮他把掉到肩膀下面的外套拉了上去。  
经理懂了。  
经理凑过来小心翼翼的伸出三根手指头：“两个双人间，一个大床房？”  
曲筱绡当场没有忍住噗嗤笑出声，包奕凡指着灯的手指颤抖了一下。  
五个人不约而同瞟向袁浩，都不做声，场面十分尴尬。  
袁浩眨了一下眼睛，气笑了，歪着头问经理：“那我再单独开个单人间？”  
经理屁滚尿流转身跑到前台：“三个双人间！”  
   
谭宗明这个午觉睡得格外沉。  
睡着之前袁浩还在浴室里洗澡，落地窗纱半掩，窗外是长天草野，耳旁是浴室里哗哗的水声。谭宗明靠在床头上，他想要跟袁浩讲几句话，随便什么都好，打破这自上海到内蒙一直隔在两人间不尴不尬的境地。  
其实那天远没有包奕凡想的那样狼狈。不过就是抱在一起，想要吻的深一点，那样连阳光都只有一束而已的空房间，他们跌跌撞撞的，袁浩几乎被压在了会议桌上，手臂堪堪绕过他的肩背挂住了，另一只手攥着桌沿，由着他的吻从嘴角到颈窝一路向下，碰到胸口的时候却又猛地把人推开。  
   
袁浩力气挺大的，谭宗明向后退了好几步撞倒了椅子才站稳，他扶住了椅背站在原地看着袁浩连耳尖都是血红色，突然笑了。  
他想说袁浩啊，你拒绝我的辞令都那么色厉内荏。两情相悦，是两个人的事情，这会又拿乔给谁看呢？如果我今天一定要做下去，你觉得你是打得过我，还是要喊人进来？  
……  
说多了都是粗俗蛮横不讲道理。可袁浩喘着气红着眼角坐在桌边，望一眼是寒枝初雪我见犹怜。  
谭宗明舍不得。  
所以眼睁睁看着他跑了。  
梦里都是这些罗乱的记忆碎片，还有袁浩舌尖上清甜的薄荷味和手指间残留的肉体温度。那点若有似无的火气，歇斯底里的窜了上来。  
谭宗明睁开眼睛，他睡着的时候倚着床头的枕头，这会却舒舒服服的躺平了，身上盖着薄毯。袁浩已经不在房间里，他的被子铺开了盖在床上，显然是休息过，趁他醒来之前已经出去了。

日落西山，整片草原被镀成了金色。  
山坡上有匹马正奔跑下来，跑到坡下慢慢放缓了速度，袁浩骑在马上，指着远处低身跟身边的人说话，那人帮他稳了一下马鞍，笑眯眯的看着他从马上跳下来，顺手牵过马缰绳递给了侍候在一旁的服务生。  
不远的木亭边已经支好了烤架和帐篷，安迪和曲筱绡带着几个穿着酒店制服的小姑娘热热闹闹的忙活着，王柏川和包奕凡骑着马正慢悠悠的朝这边过来。  
海龙戴着墨镜，眼神落在袁浩侧脸上，凑近了在他耳边说话：“待会人齐了咱们不如赛场马，让你在你的这些朋友面前露一手。”  
袁浩笑着摆摆手，他从入了内蒙境内，就开始持续的发低烧，头痛一直在间歇性的发作，刚在马上颠簸一圈，浑身的关节都在低烧中隐隐作痛。  
身后突然传来疾驰的马蹄声，两人回头，就见谭宗明一匹快马呼啸奔来，经过他们身边猛地勒住了缰绳，黑马在胯下扬起前蹄仰天嘶鸣，带起一路飞尘和草屑。  
“海总，发了大财，气度也潇洒了好些啊。”谭宗明下了马，甩了手套扔在马上，笑眯眯的跟海龙握手。  
“哪个敢在谭总面前谈发财？哈哈哈哈，快这边请。”  
   
他们几人围坐在亭子里的石桌边，海龙从身边的助理手中接过电脑，转向了谭宗明和袁浩。  
“这上面是你们看中的那块地皮一些相关材料，1200亩，前身是个葡萄酒庄园，周边的资源和配套都已经规划的差不多了，可惜主体地基还没起，负责人给人弄了进去，整个工程拖到了超期，目前还在打官司，你们可以侧面去了解一下情况，因为据我估计，两年内这块地都没法动。如果项目不急于一时，明天我联系人带你们去看地，其实只要官司利索了，手续方面还是好解决的。”  
“不必了。我等不了两年。”谭宗明靠在椅背上剥柚子，剥光了皮，撕净筋膜，细小的核挑的一干二净，只留下汁液饱满的白肉，用叉子叉了，递给袁浩。  
袁浩刚喝了半瓶水，接过来只咬了一小口便放在一旁，支着头还在思索海龙讲的话。  
海龙看在眼里，不动声色，把电脑屏幕又转了回来：“既然这样，那可就是跟自己人做生意了。”  
说完抬了下手，助理捧着文件夹挨个递了过去。  
“我这处山庄，大体各位都见到了。坦白讲，三年前动工的时候，正赶上上头有政策扶持，所以前前后后这个项目都顺利，没给我添一点琐碎。只是我这个人，各位都了解，做金融发的家，会投资却不善管理。袁浩是知道的，三年前他到这边考察，我们刚认识的时候，袁总给了我些许建议，也意图合作，我却一直心思不在这里。去年开始也谈了几次收购，都不理想，如今谭总坐在这，大家都是朋友，我只准备带人走，其余都留给你们。”  
谭宗明翻着文件点点头：“海总是个聪明人，前走三后走四，话也不必说太死，就凭你给这个数，所有的条件咱们都可以往下谈。”  
滴水不漏。  
海龙明显想要占得先机掌握节奏，却严重低估了谭宗明。老狐狸意思很明了，不管你有没有诚意，我先来肯定一下，我有钱，你有项目，立场平等，不必提袁浩，提条件就好。面上听着毫不拖沓，一句话先讲服了一桌子人。  
海龙笑了，靠在椅背上：“我就喜欢跟谭总合作。够气派。”  
   
篝火架起来的时候，天色完全黑下来了。海龙的助理按照会议商议的内容回去起草协议，海龙站起来招呼他们割烤羊，吩咐侍应生去他的酒窖拿酒。  
这个会开的意外的顺意，大抵上这里的东西他海龙是拿不走了，好酒不如先痛饮。  
袁浩坐在草地上接过海龙递来的羊腿。他穿着件深色的薄外套，趁着夜色和篝火，伸出来的手和脸一样，白的几乎透明。  
“袁浩，我现在讨好你还来不来得及？”曲筱绡蹭过来坐在他身边，难得的表现出一丝忧心忡忡。  
“你知道怎么讨好我吗？”草原上夜风清冷，曲筱绡还穿着裙子，袁浩脱了外套披在她身上，歪着头逗她。  
曲筱绡凑近他的耳朵压低声音：“几个亿的项目，谭宗明真敢出手，我哪里知道他玩都玩的这么大，凭我那点身家，在他眼里还不跟过家家一样？到时候毫无发言权，袁浩，你可要帮我发声！”  
海龙站在他们身后听得真真切切，忍不住被她逗笑，曲筱绡回头瞪他。  
袁浩也跟着乐：“那我在谭总面前也没有发言权呀。”  
“你要是这么敷衍我，那有句话，我就得等一会喝多了酒再讲了。”  
 说完站起来拍拍裙子朝他俩飞了个吻，就去讨酒喝。  
海龙拿着两杯红酒递了一杯给袁浩，原本想要坐下来跟他谈一谈。刚刚在会上，袁浩其实鲜少开口，但只要是他的意见，谭宗明定会力排众议，海龙觉得，他甚至知道曲筱绡想要讲的那句话是什么……  
想到这里又觉得谈不得了，只庆幸他一开始没有真的跟袁浩攀实了关系，找了个借口匆忙闪人。  
谭宗明这一晚，眼睛就没有从袁浩身上移开过，他看着袁浩举着那只烤得流油羊腿，翻来覆去瞧好一会才咬一块，叼在嘴里，慢条斯理一看便知是没什么食欲，红酒倒是喝了两杯。后来接了个电话，跟大家打了招呼，说是事务所那边回了邮件，索性离了席。  
曲筱绡后来果然是第一个喝醉的，挂在安迪身上指着谭宗明冷笑：“姓谭的，抬手就花几个亿追男人玩，全中国也没第二个人像你这么有种。”  
王柏川伸手去捂曲筱绡的嘴：“姑奶奶，你这话给袁浩听见，我们全完了。”  
曲筱绡一把搬开他的胳膊：“……你有没有想过他为什么不拒绝你呀？你也算是一代天骄，还不是一样的恋爱脑？”  
谭宗明望着酒店方向，草原上视野开阔，他能够很真切的看到他和袁浩房间的窗，灯一直到很晚才亮起来。  
听了曲筱绡的话他才转过脸，安迪看一眼就知道他喝多了，可谭宗明是什么道行，喜怒不形于色，只眼神扫过来，若能化作实质，就怕是要把曲筱绡活剐。  
曲筱绡还披着袁浩的衣服，结结实实打了个冷颤，乖乖闭了嘴。

 

袁浩回房间的时候，在走廊上绊了一棵盆栽，摔在地上昏迷了整整半个小时。  
不知道是不是头痛的原因，以往来内蒙数次，是没有碰到过这样的状况的。醒过来之后爬起来回房洗了个澡，头发也没力气擦干，裹着浴袍就钻进了被子里，浑身滚烫，手脚却冰凉。  
上海那边事务所给了合同的初稿，他抱着电脑想要亲自看一遍再给谭宗明过目，可看了没两行就迷迷糊糊的睡着了，电脑掉在地毯上浑然不觉。  
半梦半醒间只觉浑身被湿气包裹着，昏沉，怠倦，意识模糊。谭宗明的味道还在鼻端，他的吻好似无休止的雨，从唇齿间蔓延开来，到眼角，喉结，锁骨，一路向下，变作一朵疯狂生长的蔷薇，裹挟藤蔓带着刺痛游走全身，最后停留在双腿之间。  
索求变作本能，他太冷了，拼命的将自己缩起来钻进这个温暖愉快的怀抱里。  
谭宗明知道自己醉了，但他不知道袁浩是不是真的不清醒。  
他胡乱扯了他的睡袍，握着他的腰从胸口吻到了腿间蹭的通红的性器。酒店的沐浴露混了最精纯的大马士革玫瑰香精，让他整个人都变作一丛卷着露的玫瑰，仿佛射出来的精液都是催情的药。  
套房卧室里窗帘半掩着，只有床头亮着一盏小灯，微弱，昏黄，欲盖弥彰。  
高潮之后袁浩忽然张开眼睛，整个下半身被谭宗明压在身下，稍一挣动就能碰到他硬挺的性器，想要伸手去地上够他的浴袍，半路被谭宗明一把捞了小臂回来压在胸口，铁钳一样的手狠狠的扳过他的下巴，低头几乎要亲到他的鼻尖。  
“清醒了吗？”  
“谭宗明……”  
“你是我脑中没有概念的盲区，袁浩，你让我三番五次压不住火。”  
袁浩眼角烧的绯红，眼泪含在眼睛里，最后一点力气还在拼命的挣，脚背不自觉的擦过谭宗明的小腿。  
“我从不想这样招惹你……”  
“你惹我？……你惹不惹得起我！”  
谭宗明再也忍不住，猛地把他翻过身去按在床里，欺身压住他的肩膀，指尖那点精液已经不剩多少，摸索着探到臀瓣间的穴口就捅了进去。  
袁浩大半张脸都陷在枕头里，浑身只剩下颤抖的力气，下意识收缩内壁裹紧了那两根冰凉的手指。  
谭宗明想要亲他的脸，却只能够得到耳朵尖，最后一点怜惜伴着酒气化作几句低语，吹进袁浩的耳朵。  
“你太紧了，宝贝，我怎么进得去。”  
柔软的臀肉被粗暴的扳开，烙铁一样的性器好像比手指不知坚硬了多少倍，抵着穴口直插到底。  
谭宗明脑中一片空白，灭顶般的快感将他吞没，仅剩的一点理智在此刻灰飞烟灭。  
他想，老天啊，他里面热的简直要融化我。  
袁浩咬着谭宗明拄在枕边的手臂，疼的哭出声来，哭也没有力气，那一声声的哀求，都成了情欲的养料。  
夜很深了，窗外有风在肆虐，屋内只有喘息和肉体交合的水渍声，连呻吟也渐渐微弱下去。  
谭宗明扳过袁浩绵软的身体，知道身下的人再也没有力气挣扎，抽出性器，托着他的腿弯分得更开，再重新插进去，低头吻他挺立的乳尖。  
袁浩半睁的眼睛，蹙着眉尖，眼神都散了，手臂颤抖着缠在谭宗明的肩膀上，讨好般笨拙的去蹭他的脸，眼泪一颗颗流进鬓发间。  
“拿出去……我好疼……求你……”  
“叫我。”  
“谭宗明……”  
“不是这样。”  
“宗明……哥……，求求你，不要了……”  
谭宗明是眼睁睁看着袁浩晕在他怀里的，那眉那眼都不是平日里疏朗淡漠的样子了，像是蘸了朱红墨的笔勾描出来的。  
他把他抱到自己那张干净的床上，瞧见他长睫上一滴眼泪刚好滚落下来，谭宗明伸手擦了，手指含在嘴里，也说不出是甜是涩。


End file.
